The present invention relates generally to a method for producing a more or less inherently rigid laminate material for use as a surface covering or the like, and more particularly to a method for producing a more or less inherently rigid laminate material that contains plastic trimmings or waste.
It is generally known that plastic trimmings or waste may be introduced (generally as admixtures) to laminate materials that contain plastics, such as flooring tiles, wall tiles, molded articles for motor vehicle trim, etc., in order to "stretch" the raw material that is used and to provide a sensible way to reuse plastic trimmings. As a rule, only carefully preselected plastic trimmings are suited for these purposes. Moreover, as a rule, more or less costly preparation steps are needed to make the plastic trimmings reusable for the process of manufacturing the laminate material and to ensure their suitability for the laminate material.
A substantial problem is presented, for example, when it is desired to reuse trimmings from textile fibers formed from plastic or containing plastics, and most especially when it is desired to reuse carpets--whether they be waste pieces from new textile fibers, in particular new carpets, or previously used textiles which are no longer needed, in particular carpets.
The present invention is directed to an improved method for reusing trimmings formed from textile fibers, particularly from carpets.